A Final Kiss
by Ethan Is My Name
Summary: There is no Annabeth. Until now. Percabeth. First post. Lemons if people want them.
1. The Meeting

Never Forget

This is as if there had been no Annabeth. Until now. Percy had done everything the books had said up to The Last Olympian, except Annabeth would be a girl named Sandra Dragal, Percy had no relationship with her. He has not been with a girl. He is 21 when the story starts and Annabeth is 19. Also, monsters can't smell demigods blood unless there is an open wound, kind of how sharks are. I'm going to write this in the sense that you know all the Greek stuff from the books so I won't waste time. This is also only in Percy's POV. Let's see how this go's.

Damn, that Minotaur was a tough one, even worked up a sweat, it felt as if the monsters were getting stronger, but I was hungry now. So I walked into the diner, I heard a bell ring above my head. I looked around the small diner. I looked around. There was a waitress behind the bar, she didn't look bad, but I didn't care. I had come here for food. I looked at a man sitting at the bar. I kept my eye on him as I sat down. The waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Aphrodite." Uh, did I just hear that right? Aphrodite is a major god. This couldn't be happening.

"Did I hear that right? Aphrodite?" She nodded her head. I looked at the man again. I guess he's her bodyguard.

"I just had to see "THE" Percy Jackson before he met the love of his life. Also, had to witness how they met. You know it's not every day you see a hero of Olympus meet their love. Well, I will be watching." Then the bell on the door rang. I looked over. I almost fell, because standing there was the most beautiful woman I had ever saw. She had light brown hair, it went behind her shoulders. She was wearing a thin tan jacket. Over a white t shirt. The shirt showed no cleavage, but it was there. She was wearing a pencil skirt, the same color as the jacket. I looked back at her face. I don't know how I didn't notice this, but she had a huge bruise on her cheek. I also saw a man walking behind her. I instantly thought the man had done them to her. I shouldn't jump to conclusions though. The woman walked to a stool. The man walking right behind her. He was wearing a muscle shirt and basketball shorts. The man had sat on my left. He was closer than the woman. The "love of my life" as Aphrodite had put it. Maybe she wasn't the love of my life, but she looked like she could use some help. The man looked at me.

"What the fuck are you looking at." He said in a deep voice. Well, this was my chance to help the woman. He looked to be strong. Maybe 190 to 200 pounds and looked to be 5'11''. I was 210 and 6 ' 2. I just fought monsters for a living, but whatever. If you could put that lightly. Back to reality though. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I am looking at you. Do you have a problem with that?" He started to get up, but the woman tried to stop him, she got a swift back hand to the bruiseless cheek. I instantly stood up.

"If I were you, I would mind your own business." He looked at me. "You just made me do that to my girl. Apologize." I didn't know what to do. So I decided to stand up for the woman.

"I apologize you have a dick of a boyfriend. That would hit you. You deserve something better than getting hit." I said leaning in to say to the woman. The man got a look in his eye. I sensed he was going to do something stupid for himself.

"I don't like how you are treating me. I think I should teach you a lesson." The man took a step towards me, thinking I would react in some way. I didn't though, which he wasn't used to. The thought that he wasn't in charge enraged him. He kept walking towards me. Then he was about a foot away from me.

"Are you sure you don't want to apologize to me?" I shook my head. He shrugged his shoulders. He stared me in the eye. I hadn't flinched this whole time. He then did the expected, he threw a punch at me. He threw it with his right arm, well needless to say. He was slow. I caught it in my left hand. He stared at me.

"Now, you're going to what to start apologizing to your girlfriend and to me." I swiftly punched him in the right cheek. Then again in the left. I was hoping to make bruises comparable to the woman's bruises. I tried to not knock him out. I succeeded in that. I dropped his right arm. He toppled to the floor. I looked for the woman. She was still on the ground, I walked over to her. Her hair was everywhere. I brushed it away from her face. Her eyes were closed. I checked her pulse. Thump, thump, thump, thump. It was steady. She only got knocked out. I picked her up, she stirred, but didn't wake. I looked back at the man. He was getting up, he looked at me. He tried running at me, but he tripped and fell.

"I'm going to get you. You'll regret fucking with me." He was seething.

"I will help you out with getting me. My name is Perseus Jackson, maybe find me under Percy Jackson. Either or. Oh and, I like your bruises. Where did you get them?" I laughed and walked outside, kicking the door to open it.


	2. She's Awake

It was chilly outside, with a gentle breeze. For April, it wasn't too bad. I looked around. There were no taxis in sight. So I guess I gotta walk. I checked my watch, it read 12:23. Too late to take her to Sandra's, I guess she'll go to my house. I started walking left, towards my house. I think it was about 40 minutes away. Would love if a taxi could come across. Well nothing to do unless start walking. I looked around at the houses and buildings. They were all brick buildings. It looked like the older part of New York. I remember when I had come out here with mom on random days. To just hang out. No special reason. Then that all stopped when Gabe had come into the picture. I shook those times out of my head. The woman stirred in my arms. I looked down at her again. I could see her bra because the shirt had been shook out of place. I blushed and looked away. I looked at my watch. It was now 12:59. I looked up and started seeing familiar houses. Instead of being brick, they were wood. Mostly townhouses. This was a nice community. I have been living here for, now how long has it been. I moved here after I could leave the camp and get a job. So that was when I turned 18. So I have been here for 3 and a half years. Doesn't seem like a long time, but I have grown to like it. I then walked in front of my house. I looked up at it. It was a small one story house. With 2 bedrooms. I had gotten the two bedroom because I was moving my mom also. Damn it. Why am I thinking so much about mom lately. I shut her out. I opened the gate and walked up the small incline to the porch. My stomach growled. I remembered I hadn't eaten yet. My dinner at the diner had been interrupted. I set the woman down on a small padded chair on the porch. I reached in to my pocket and got my key out. I opened the big oak door. I left the door and came back to the woman, picked her back up. Again she moved. This time though, there was a slight whimper. I looked down. She nestled against me and clutched a clump of my shirt. She looked scared. I think I was already getting feelings for this mystery woman. Maybe Aphrodite was right, this woman was the love of my life. I started walking into the house. There was a hallway in front of me, an entrance to the kitchen on my left, and an entrance to the living room on the right. I looked into the living room, thinking the best place to put the woman. I think the living room would be a better way to wake up to than the bedroom, which I think is messy right now. So I walked into the living room. An entertainment center with a TV in the center. A nice and big couch in the corner. A coffee table I only used to prop my feet up, not for coffee. I gently set down the woman, who I still didn't even know the name to. I walked back into the hallway and into the kitchen. An old refrigerator in the corner, counter tops beside it. On the opposite side there was a sink, an oven, a dishwasher and a microwave. Cabinets on top of the counter tops. I could just make an egg. So I walked over to the cabinets and got out a skillet. I walked over to the fridge. I opened the door. There was a six pack of Miller. A gallon of milk. Some lunch meat, maybe ham or turkey. There was some ambrosia in a Zip-Lock bag. Also some nectar in a thermos. On the bottom there was a carton of eggs. I looked in the door for some butter, found some. Got both the eggs and butter out, walked over to the oven with the skillet and started cracking. I had a huge appetite so I put enough butter for 5 eggs. I then cracked open 5 eggs and put those in after the butter had melted. They started to fry. I huffed in the smell of the sizzling eggs. I got a plate from a different cabinet. When the eggs were done cooking, I slid them onto the plate. Then I heard a creek of the floor on my left. I turned and saw the woman. She was standing there, staring at me. I smiled.

"Well, you are up. I thought you would sleep for the night." I checked my watch, it read 1:43.

"W-Who are, you?" She said in a scared voice. I walked over to the cabinet and got a fork out.  
"Well I'm Perseus Jackson. I saved you from your abusive boyfriend. I'm wondering who you are also." I said as I cut a piece of egg and put it in my mouth. "Eggs?" I said after I chewed and swallowed. She shook her head. "Suit yourself." I said getting a bigger bite of egg.

"Why did you help me?" She said, this time not as scared.

"I can't stand men treating women how you were being treated. So I stepped in. Now we're here." She nodded. Understanding now. "So,what's your name?" I asked, wondering it for the past 2 hours.

"It's Annabeth." Hm, Annabeth. It was a cute name.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

"You know, I'm getting tired. You have a bed?" She yawned. Making her voice sound weird.

"Well of course I have a bed. Only one though, and I won't sleep on that couch." The couch was so old, one time I tried sleeping in it a few months ago and I sunk into it.  
"Okay. What's the size of the bed?" I was kind of kicking my self for having a king right now.

"It's a queen. Is that big enough for you?" I hoped it was big enough, it was the biggest they got. She nodded, I guess she was content with sleeping with a stranger. She looked as if she was about to ask another question. I groaned inwardly.

"So, what do you do for work?" Hm, well I kill Greek monsters that make too much trouble and recruit demigods, that don't know that they are demigods. I definitely couldn't tell her the truth.  
"Well, I'm a mercenary of sorts." That was the closest to the truth as I could get. She looked content with the answer.

"So Annabeth, let's go to the bed. Shall we?" I held out my arm, so that she could hook her elbow. She walked towards me and slid her arm into my arm. We were now at the end of the hall. I opened the bathroom door, then my room door. She looked at the room.

"Wow. You love the water, don't you." She said. I nodded my head after looking at my room. Though for one of Poseidon's children, it wasn't that bad. I knew of one that literally lived in water his whole adult life. Damn, I am tired. I took the hem of my shirt and had it almost over my head when I heard her say.

"Wow. What are you doing?" Um, what does it look like? I'm only taking off my shirt and pants. I'll still have underwear on.

"Do you not sleep in just underwear or am I just weird?" I finished taking off my shirt. I threw it over by my desk. I saw a glimpse of a drachma. Shit. Hopefully I wake up before her and hide it. It's only lucky that I don't have an appointment tomorrow.

"Well I sleep in the nude." Is she flirting with me? I raised my eye. She nodded. Well, as long as I have to keep underwear on, she has to also.

"Well, please refrain." She raised her eyebrow at me, probably thinking I was crazy for giving up an opportunity like that.  
"How about my bra and panties?" She said with a light laugh.

"Sure, that is fine." She turned around. Probably to take her clothes off, so I slipped my shorts off. When they were off I started towards the bed. I needed different boxers, because for no reason these were tight. Annabeth looked over her shoulder at me. Her jaw just hung for a second. I smiled that I surprised her so much. "Your mouth is hanging open." She gave me a glare, making me laugh. I walked the rest of the way to the bed and jumped onto it. "Ah, this feels great." I said as I stretched out on the bed. I got up and picked up the thick sheet, Annabeth getting up in the process. I crawled under it. It looked as she was about to take off her clothes now. She held the hem of her shirt. I looked over at the clock on the end table. It read 2:20. Damn it was late. I peeked at Annabeth as she threw her shirt by the dresser. She was wearing a brown bra. She didn't have insane abs, but it looked hard. Her arms matched her stomach in shade. Damn, this woman was the only person that could make me like this. I could go against Aphrodite herself and have good chances of rejecting her, but this woman? Not a chance. She unzipped her skirt and I saw her thighs and ass. It only made it harder on me to restrain myself from grabbing her and kissing her as hard as I could. She looked at me.

"Well, well. It seems I'm not the only one here that has an open mouth problem." I slowly closed my mouth. She smiled. I turned the other way. Showing her my back. Which was my only vulnerable spot on my body. She might not know it, but I just gave her the only way to kill me. I felt her get under the covers. I felt her leg graze mine, sending invisible shivers up my body. I had a feeling this woman was going to be important. I closed my eyes.


	4. The God

"Stay away from her Perseus Jackson." I opened my eyes. I know that voice. I sat up. I was in a temple of sorts. The walls were perfect white marble. There was a table in the center with a map on it. Behind that table was a woman in all white. Athena.

"Athena." Why am I seeing her? I don't think I pissed her off in the past year or so. "Why are you here? Or why am I here, would be a better choice."

"Stay away from her. Trouble follows you, I would not wish for it to follow her also. You have one week to distance yourself or I will intervene, and your father won't be able to do a thing." What? Who is she talking about. Wait, her. Is she talking about Annabeth?

"Wait, Annabeth? If you're not talking about Annabeth I have no idea who then." Athena nodded.

"One week, and one more question then we are done here." Well, at least she's being generous. Now.

"Aphrodite said she was the love of my life, and no other love will present itself. Do you still want me to stay away from Annabeth? Athena looked as if she were thinking.

"I will only give you this favor for what you have done with Sandra. Only that is what saves you. Not pity or being nice. You can be with her. You must not reveal the truth about the Greek gods, or I will personally visit you." There was a flash of light.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth say in a scared voice. I opened my eyes. She was craning her head over mine. Her arm on my chest. Fuck. She looked sexy right now. Her hair strewn all over the place. Her eyes, that cloudy gray. "Percy?" She said, still sounding scared. I raised my hand to her face. I reached around her head. Grasped her neck and brought her lips to mine.


	5. The First Contact

After a millisecond, she kissed me back. If she would have said to stop, I would have. She came closer to me, moving her hand to my hair. Pulling on it. I kept my hand on her neck. It was blissful. I wanted that feeling for the rest of my life, but I had to get air. So I pulled away. It was almost painful.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you." She just stared at me.

"I'll be right back." She hurriedly got out of my grasp and out of the bed. I just looked as she walked to the door and into the bathroom. She closed the door. Did I just fuck up my relationship with her by doing that? She kissed back though. Why is she in the bathroom then? I got out of the bed. I walked closer to the bathroom. I heard laughing. What? She was laughing? I walked right in front of the door. Then the laughing stopped. Next thing I knew, there was a door edge hurtling at me.


	6. A Secret Comes Open

{Writer's Input}: I'm sorry for posting short chapters, this one will be purposefully long. :)

Back to the story

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice above me. I felt a sudden headache. What the fuck happened? I opened my eyes. I was on the floor of the hallway. Annabeth was leaning over me, almost the same as before I had kissed her. She was holding something wet and cold to my forehead.

"What happened?" I said, just laying there.

"Well, I tried opening the bathroom door. Well, you were standing there, and I hit you with the edge of the door. You've been out for like 3 minutes. I got a washcloth for your head, but there's no mark." Well of course, I had gone back to the River Styx and bathed again, if there was a mark I would have walked right to Hades and talked to him about it.

"Ugh. I feel like shit now." She took away the cloth.

"What I don't understand is if the door had enough force to knock you out, why is there no mark?" Shit, I couldn't tell her. Um, the door was blunt or something like that.

"Well, the door is a blunt object, so there shouldn't be a mark." I guess that makes sense. She nodded, so I was in the clear.

"So, should we talk about what you did Perseus?" She said, suddenly in a mad manner. Um, I would rather do it again, but if you want to talk about it.

"About, the uh. The kiss?" She nodded. She was fuming. But she kissed back, how is it a bad thing if she did it back?

"Yes, of course that's what I'm talking about! You can't just take that as you see fit!" I guess she has a point, but I still can't get the thought out of my head that she kissed me back. I don't understand why she would be mad at something that she liked. Also, since I had always distanced myself from women, it was my first kiss. I had only told Grover the reason why I had never been with anybody, and it's because I had never been interested in anyone besides Sandra, and I had killed her first love. So I couldn't date her. I don't know why but with this woman, I just had to be with her. Aphrodite better not be fucking with me or I'll fuck her day up.

"Well, I just, uh. Shit, I'll just tell you...I've never been with a woman, so. You're my first kiss." I said, embarrassed. She just stared at me. I looked down. "I just couldn't resist, I know it was probably wrong, but it was the best feeling in the world." It was the truth. It felt amazing, I just wondered what sex felt like. I looked at her. Her jaw was almost to the floor. She didn't look mad in the least. I just told this stranger the most embarrassing thing to me in my life, and I had just met her about 3 hours ago.

Are you trying to say, that you're a virgin? No,not even close to that, you just had your first kiss?" I looked sheepishly at her. I nodded. I doubt that she'd believe me. Though if she talked to Sandra or Grover, or well, anyone. They would all tell her that I had never had a girlfriend. "How old are you? Like not over 23. How is that even possible. With you being so se-" She closed her mouth as I think she was about to say sexy.

"What were you about to say Annabeth? Were you about to say sexy? I'm pretty sure you were." She looked mad again. Shit. Why did I try teasing her. "Okay, let's try to go back to bed and forget about this. Okay?" She looked pissed off still, but nodded after a few seconds. "Okay, in the morning are you going to go home? Or what?" It looked like it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"Well you see. I have no where to go. I was living with Chuck, shit. I don't have any other clothes. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Why did you have to go and hit him? I was about to get out of the relationship." Wow, she had no where to go. I felt bad for her, because I had done this to her. I couldn't let that happen in front of me though. It had to be stopped.

"Well clothes I can buy, and a place I have. So no worries." I said with a smile. She nodded.

"So, I see a door right there and it can only be another bedroom. So there has to be a bed. So I'm going to sleep in there if you don't mind." She walked towards the door. No, please don't.

"No, stop. Please." She stopped. She gave me a look as if saying, what is your problem?

"Why? What's so important in this room?" I couldn't say it, or it would make me bawl.

"Just don't go in there." She put her hand on the knob. No, fucking stop. I couldn't say anything. I just remembered Mom. How I had gone across the country to save her. She had loved me unconditionally. I remembered her special blue pancakes. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I returned to reality. The door was open. It didn't matter though. The flood of feelings fell onto me. It felt like I was holding up the sky again. Mom, why did you have to die? I told you to stay home, but you just had to go after me. It was my fault. I tried shaking the thoughts out of my head, but I couldn't. Damn it. Why did this girl have to come along and make me remember, I had suppressed it so well! I hit my head, not wanting to remember. Why, why, why, why?

"Percy?" I looked over to Annabeth. I couldn't see her. There were tears in my eyes. I just saw a blurred woman. The blur walked to me. "Are you okay?" I felt arms go around me, tightening. Trying to help me, but I didn't deserve help. It was my fault that my Mom died, my fault that she had followed me, my fault she was gone. Forever. I just fell against the wall. Annabeth falling with me. "Percy, what is wrong." It's me that's wrong, that's what is wrong.

"Me." I almost whispered. I felt the arms tighten. I screwed my eyes shut. I felt myself falling. Then, blissful nothing.


	7. A New Prophecy

There was a bright light against my eyes. I opened them. I was looking up at the sun. It was coming through feet of water. It was a beautiful sight. I realized it was the ceiling in my room. I was also on my bed. How, did I get here? I remember being on the floor in the living room. With the door open, to, Mom's room. I got up as fast as I could, running to the door. The door to Mom's room was closed. Thank the gods. I smelled something cooking. I walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. I looked into see Annabeth cooking eggs. She was wearing what she had on last night. She looked up at me.  
"Oh hey sleepy pants. How'd you sleep?" I slept well, I guess.

"Good I guess. Look, what happened last night. I'm sorry about that. I hope it doesn't make it awkward between us. Just forget that I ever kissed you." She walked towards me, standing right in front of me.

"Well, I was only mad because I didn't do it first." I looked at her surprised. Then she leaned into me. Her head barely coming to the top of my shoulders. She brought her arms up, around my neck. She stood up on her tip toes. She brought her lips to mine, barely brushing them. It was just as amazing as last night. I kissed her back then. Bringing my hands to her back, just rubbing her back, not knowing what else to do with my hands. Her hands went to my hair. There was a bang at the door. We froze. Who could be here? She stepped back.  
"I'll be right back." She nodded and returned to the eggs on the oven. I walked to the door. There was no peephole for me to see who it was. So I just opened the door. Standing there was Sandra. Her light blond hair shined in the sun. She was wearing her armor. Which was weird for her to wear in public. She raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Well Percy, I see you just woke up." I looked down. I was still in my underwear, and I had an erection, probably from Annabeth. No, undoubtedly from Annabeth. Shit.

"Um, yeah. I did just wake up. Um, let me go put some clothes on." I saw Sandra staring at me. I looked at Annabeth. She was also staring. "Um, well you guys can introduce yourselves." I ran down the hall to my room. I hurried to the dresser. I opened the top shelf, there was basketball shorts in there. I took out a red and blue. I put that on, closed the drawer. Walked over to the closet and opened the door to all my shirts and some armor. I pulled out a plain white tee. I slipped it on and ran out into the end of the hallway.  
"So you're Percy's friend?" I heard Annabeth say. They were in the living room.  
"Yeah, I know this might be intrusive, but are you his girlfriend?" Sandra said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Percy's girlfriend. Yup." She sounded very awkward. I think it was time for me to save Annabeth. I walked around the corner into the room. Both of the women looked up at me.  
"Well, Percy you hadn't told me you had found someone. I now know why you had been so excited when you answered the door." Annabeth and I blushed in sync. "I have to talk about something with you though, concerning the camp?" Shit, not right now. Annabeth gave me a look. I gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay, we can talk in my room. Annabeth could you just watch TV or something like that?" She nodded and walked over to the TV. I started walking towards my room. Sandra walking behind me. We arrived at my room.  
"So, why didn't you tell me you had found someone?" She said accusingly.

"Well, it was very recent, and I didn't think to call you about it. Okay, so what do you have to tell me about the camp?" I said, trying to hurry her up. She raised an eye.  
"Well well. Not being patient today are we? I guess I'll get to what has happened." I nodded. So she continued. "So, there has been another prophecy Percy. It involves a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena."


	8. Ending With A Bang

Shit. It could only be me. I had no idea who the Athena daughter could be, but it would probably turn out to be Sandra. There was a big chance it was Sandra. I had to know more about the prophecy.

"Tell me the rest of the prophecy." I walked over to the desk, getting a piece of paper and a pen.

"Well, do you want the long version or the short, simplified one?" I gave her a look, of course I wanted the long one. If it was simplified then there could be something overlooked that the person could have thought was unimportant. "Okay, okay. I'm starting now. There will be a mourning dove, because of a love between a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. The world will blow, with a morning glow. To stop this there must be a final kiss. At the original mountain, will be a fountain. There is where a kiss will be placed." I wrote it down as soon as she said it. I looked it over, not completely making sense, but these prophecies never did to me. I'm sure that the son of Poseidon is me, any of my siblings are under 4 years old. It's just, who is the daughter of Athena?

"So it's looking like an end of the world prophecy. What had Chiron said about it? " Chiron always knew how to understand the prophecies the best.

"Well, he hasn't heard of it yet, he's on a recruiting mission, just left two days ago. You'd have known if you would come by the camp more often." I winced at the insult. She should know best why I wanted out of the camp.

"Ugh, Sandra. You know why. I shouldn't have to explain my self to you again. It's even hard for me to bring random recruits in." She nodded.

"It's just, you left me. All by myself Percy." She looked down. I got up and walked over to her. I put my arms around her. It was only a friendly, comforting hug. Sandra leaned into me.  
"Hey. I'm sorry. It's just, I couldn't be there any more. After what happened, I just. Couldn't." I heard her crying. I held her closer, shushing her. She looked up at me. Making my heart pang.

"I loved you. Do you know that?" I just stared at her. Not knowing what to do. She stepped away from me. I can't believe she loved me. I had killed her first love, and she still loved me.  
"I'm sorry. I was oblivious to your feelings. I'm so sorry." I said looking her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were the same gray as Annabeth, only not as captivating. She looked down.

"Well, you have a girlfriend. I don't know how it's going to work out with this prophecy." She said back to business now.

"We'll see. I've got to go visit someone." She nodded.  
"I just have to do something that I never got to do." She came back to me. Her head coming up to my nose. Then she brushed her lips across mine. I didn't feel anything like what I felt with Annabeth. I stood there, still as can be as she stepped back. "It was as amazing as I thought it would be." She left the room, leaving me standing there. What the fuck just happened? I heard the front door open and close. I went back to the desk. Looking at the prophecy. I wonder what it meant. I needed to go to the Empire State Building. I walked out to the living room. Annabeth was sitting on the couch, eating her eggs. My stomach growled. Giving myself away. She looked over at me.

"Hey, do you want some new clothes?" She finished what was in her mouth.

"You don't have to, I can get it myself." Nope. I have to have her doing something while I'm seeing Athena.

"My girlfriend isn't going to be getting her own clothes. You're going to take my credit card and get what ever you want. Just please pace yourself." I said girlfriend in a teasing voice. "Let me get my wallet and you can go out." She nodded, knowing she wasn't going to win against me. I walked back into my room and on my desk was my wallet, I picked it up. I took a few drachmas too. I walked back to the living room. I opened my wallet, seeing my credit card and driver's license. I took out the card. Walking over to Annabeth, handing her the card. It was an American Express card.  
"Thank you. Shall we continue what was interrupted?" She said sexily, standing up and walking towards me. I really needed to figure out this prophecy as soon as possible, but maybe only a 2 minute detour.

"Sure." I walked the rest of the way to her. Leaning down, her lips an inch away. There was a knock on the door. Damn it Sandra. Annabeth smiled, moving her lips to me. With a quick kiss on the cheek. I looked down. Almost laughing. "Well, Sandra you have done it again." Annabeth sat back down on the couch. So I walked over to the door. It was probably Sandra, forgetting to tell me something. I swung the door open, but instead of seeing Sandra there. I saw a fist coming to my face. It hit me square in the face. It didn't hurt of course, but the force of it sent me back into the hallway a step or two. I laughed as he clutched his fist, no doubt in pain. "Well, you could have said hello too. I would refrain yourself from hitting me again. Or I will not." I saw Annabeth come out of the living room, hearing the commotion.  
"Chuck?" She looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
"Anna. Come here." He said in an angry voice, walking towards her menacingly.  
"If you touch her in a way she does not like, I can not explain what I will do." He stopped. Then he did something I did not expect. He pulled out a 9mm hand gun. I knew it wouldn't hurt me, only the force would push me back. I walked towards him. He took aim at my chest. I saw Annabeth looking at me. She looked as if she were about to die.

"Stop walking towards me." Chuck pulled back the hammer, putting his finger on the trigger. I kept on walking. "I'm serious." I took another step. BOOM!


	9. Let The Fun Begin

{Writer's Input} Hello, Ethan here. I'm going to take a break from uploading for a few days to build up a few thousand of words. I still haven't got any input on whether or not to write a lemon. Please tell me, if you think it takes a long time. Well it doesn't. To make it faster for you, just type yes or no in a review or PM me. :)

Back to the story.

BOOM! I flew back 5 feet. I looked up to see Annabeth running towards me. I stood up, making her and Chuck stare wide eyed at me. I walked right to him. He didn't move a muscle. I simply plucked the gun out of his hand.  
"If I see you here again." That was all I had to say, he then ran out the door that was still open.  
"How did you do that? How did you take a bullet to the chest?" Shit. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I'll explain it later. Follow me please." We walked to the front yard, walking far enough to see a taxi. It was a nondescript taxi sedan. I opened the door for Annabeth, getting in on the other side.  
"Where to?" The driver said in a thick Indian accent.  
"Empire State Building please." He nodded. Then did his job, he drove. It took about 8 minutes to get there. The whole time, Annabeth just stared at me. The driver stopped.

"That will be $12.84." Still in that thick accent.

"Annabeth, where's my credit card?" She held out the card. I took it and gave it to the driver, through the small hole in the plastic protector. He ran it, slid it back through the hole. I took it and quickly put it in my pocket. I got out and tried to open the door for Annabeth,but she had already opened it and gotten out.

I looked up. In front of us was the huge building. There were a few people walking across the sidewalk, but no one was walking into the revolving doors. I looked up at the clouds above the tip of the building. I had gotten very good at not having to concentrate to see through The Mist, but this was the hardest place to break through. I squinted my eyes, then Olympus showed. It was actually very beautiful. I couldn't make out the features of it, but I had been there enough to know where all the important features were. I remembered the destruction that had happened on this very street. I shut that out. I looked back at the door. "Come on, I'll show you something that might get both me and you killed." I offered her my arm, like the night we had met. She accepted. This time it was more intimate than the first. We started walking to the door, having to go diagonal to accommodate the door. We were now in the lobby. I looked at the main desk. Sitting in the middle was Hanna. Ugh, this girl has had a crush on me sense I had found her and brought her to camp two years ago. She had been 15. She saw Annabeth, on my arm, and instantly scowled. Annabeth was about to be hated. We were now at the desk.  
"Hey Hanna. How have you been?" I was going to try and be fast.

"Who is she?" I was right, Annabeth was already hated. "You expect for this to be okay with me?"

"Hanna, I have already told you. I just need to go up there. Please." I did not need her to do this to me right now.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Oh my gods. This girl could not be serious, but I need to go up there. I gave a pleading look at Annabeth. She nodded.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I didn't say that we were exclusive, did I?" She said flirtatiously. I looked back at Hanna.

"Ugh, okay Hanna." She leaned across the desk. I leaned also, my lips an inch away. I moved my lips against hers, again not feeling anything like what I felt with Annabeth. I was about to withdraw when I felt hands behind my head, holding me there. Her eyes closed. I tried pulling back again, but her arms were an iron grip. Then I brought my arms up, pulling her arms off me. "Give me the damn key Hanna." Hanna looked like she had experienced bliss. "Hanna. Key. Now." Hanna reached under the desk and she brought up a golden card. It looked like a hotel key card. Only this one was solid gold. I snatched it out of her hand. "Which one?"  
"Middle." She said shortly, sitting down in her chair. "Thank you for that. I will remember it always." I nodded. I looked at the elevators on the right of the desk.  
"Come on Annabeth. Here's the big surprise." I walked over to the middle elevator. There were one on each side. They all looked golden, they were all identical, only the middle had another number on the floor meter. It only went up to 600 on the outside two. Here it went to 601, if anyone asked about it, the Greeks would only say, it's a maintenance floor, and restricted access. I pressed the Up button. The doors opened immediately. On the inside of the box the walls were the same tint of the metal on the outside. The floor was carpet. It was a dark gray, with golden blotches. I walked in, Annabeth followed me.

"To be truthful, I couldn't stand that woman even touching you." I laughed. I looked to the left side of the wall, where I would have to input the card and then be able to go to floor 601. There was a slightly duller part of the wall. I walked over to it. I slightly tapped it and it moved up. Revealing a slim slot, to place what was in my hand. I moved the card into the slot. Left it there, and walked over to the floor buttons. I then pressed the 601 button.  
"Well, let the show start." I said to Annabeth. She gave me a weird look, as if to say you're crazy. Then the doors started to close and then we were moving.


	10. She Knows!

{Writer's Input} Okay, I have got maybe 3 or 4 yes' and 0 no's. SO I am going to try and get a lemon in the next 3 chapters. Sorry if that seems like a long time, I just need to set it up. Thanks to the few who gave input on this.

Back to teh story!

"How long will this take?" I heard Annabeth say next to me. I looked over at her.

"It should be over 5 minutes, why?" She came closer to me. I now knew why she had asked, because she stepped in front of me. Then she kissed me. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we've had, this one seemed fueled by lust, or anger. I stood a little shocked of the change of it. Then I rebounded. I picked her up by her hips, and pulled her towards me. She looped her legs around my stomach and back. I started kissing her more deeply. Moving my tongue into her mouth. Her into mine. She ran her hands over my back. The whole time her eyes were closed, but mine were open. It looked like I wasn't the only one feeling ecstasy. There was a ding then. We both froze. I held her by her arms and let her get to her feet. I wiped down my hair, I saw her refitting her jacket. When the doors opened we looked as if we had been standing, bored, the whole time up. What welcomed us was ancient Greece. I mean ANCIENT. I heard Annabeth gasp.  
"Where are we?" I smiled, if she could see this, then she had to be a demigod. As to that The Mist was impossible to see through by a regular mortal.

"Annabeth, welcome to Mount Olympus. You wanted to know what I do for my job? Well I kill monsters and recruit what you are. A demigod. Are there any questions you would like to ask?" I looked at her now, her face showed pure joy.

"I have two. Why is it that you think that I'm a demigod? And are you a god?" I laughed.

"No, I am Poseidon's son. Also, I know you are a demigod because a mortal would have seen something completely different than what is here. Also I'm sure there is a question in there of who your mother is." She looked at me, with a shocked face. "Do you remember last night? Well I was visited who I think is your mother. I won't tell you who. She'll have to do that herself."

"Is that why you love the water then?" I nodded my head. "I guess that also explains why you have Greek drachma's on your desk." What? How did she know about those.

"When did you see them?" She must have been snooping.  
"Oh, I had a bit of trouble sleeping after all the events last night, err. This morning. What ever. So I went looking for more details about your life." Ah, okay. Makes sense.  
"Okay, well we have got to get going. We're holding up the elevator." She walked out first. I followed her. We were walking on clouds, and before us was a Greek metropolis. There were markets and armories and forges. All the building material was white marble. If you looked beyond the miscellaneous buildings, there was the huge temple for the gods. It was made out of the same white marble, only it was a domed building. The support beams were made out of gold. There were statues for every god on the ground. We were now at the first building. It was a market selling ambrosia and nectar. The food of the gods. Next was a forge, complete with a cyclops hammering some celestial bronze. He looked up, as if sensing me.

"Hello brother." He then went back to hammering the bronze. I waved. I didn't know who he was, but he was my half brother. Annabeth looked at me weirdly.

"What?" She shook her head. Then looked ahead. Then there was an armory. There was a showcase of daggers, swords, shields, armor. My old sword, Anaklusmos, was a special sword. It looked like a pen, but if you uncapped it, it would turn into a short sword. I had outgrown the sword a year ago. My current weapon was named kuklon, which meant cyclone. It was a two handed rhomphaia. I always had it with me. On my necklace, it looked like a normal sea shell, but if I ripped it off the chain it would turn into the long sword. The way Annabeth looked at a certain xiphos, I was sure she wanted it greatly. She needed a weapon if she turned out to be a daughter of Athena, because even though I knew nothing about her I think I was falling for her. I stopped and got out my drachmas. I only had 3. I looked at the seller, which was a young boy. I didn't see any other person there. I looked at Annabeth's face. She was longing for it. I walked up to the boy.

"How much for the xiphos." If I couldn't get it now, I'd get it later.  
"It's on the house." I heard a woman's voice behind Annabeth and I. I turned around to see a woman in leather pants and a leather shirt. She had small burns along her arms. She looked like a forger. She looked about 50.  
"Oh no you don't have to. I can pay for it." I didn't even know who this woman was.

"Don't even think about turning me down Perseus Jackson. You are going to take it on the house. Now take the xiphos." I looked at Annabeth. She turned back around and reached down to take the short sword, as she picked up the xiphos it changed. Annabeth dropped the changing piece of metal, it landed on the cloud. Though it wasn't a weapon any more, it was a thin metal bracelet.

"It isn't named yet. Why don't you pick it up and do so. I have a feeling that you're going to need it greatly." Annabeth looked at the woman, then at me. She crouched down and snatched up the bracelet. It seemed to glow in her hands. I had never seen a magic weapon being named. So it was a sight. Annabeth closed her eyes for a second.

"Eros." I heard Annabeth whisper to the metal. I could read Greek, but I couldn't speak it. I never really had tried to do so. I guess I would have to ask someone that did what it meant. She looked at me after saying it. I heard the woman behind us chuckle. She started walking behind the armory. She thought she was out of hearing range.

"Ah, young love." I have excellent hearing. I needed to know what Eros meant.

"Give it a swing." I said to Annabeth, hoping I didn't just let her get a deadly weapon and her not knowing how to use it in the least. She looked at the bracelet.

"Um, how do I make it a sword again?" I forgot she had never seen a changing weapon. I walked towards her, and held out my hand. She dropped it in. I could see it better now. It was a charm bracelet. Only with a sword charm on it. I haven't seen a charm bracelet concealment before. Maybe if you unclasp it? I did so, and I held the thin chain in front of me, and it did change. In a second I was holding a sword of celestial bronze.

"Ta-da." I said as if I had known exactly what to do from the beginning. She smiled and almost ran to me. I flipped it around, giving her the handle. She put her hand on it. Then, as if in slow motion, she drove the sword towards my chest. What is she trying to do? The point of the sword clanged against my chest.

"I knew it, you-you have the Curse of the Styx." I looked at her eyes. She was still staring at the sword at my chest. I had never gotten used to sharp things right next to me. I held the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of Annabeth's grip. She stumbled a little, but didn't fall. I couldn't believe she had done that. She could have just asked me, I wouldn't have lied to her.

"Do not do that again. Now we have to get going." I gave her the piece of metal. She took it after looking at me again.

"How is it? Being almost invulnerable." Truthfully, it was hell. Always making sure that the one place on my body I could get hurt from, is protected. Never being able to turn my back on even my friends.

"It's shitty, but it pays off. Sometimes." I remembered back to the attack by Kronos. I shivered, so many lives, lost. She nodded. "Okay, we've got to get going, or else she might have time to kill me." I started walking towards the temple. I heard Annabeth follow after me. Next was another market, only this were non human things. Then we were at the marble steps. It was a mighty long climb, but if you were a conditioned demigod then you could easily run up these steps.

"Um, we have to climb these steps to get to the temple?" I almost snickered.

"Of course you do. I thought you said you loved Greek architecture, aren't there a lot of steps in the books?" She gave me a look that said, shut up smart ass. I am probably going to get a lot of this look. "Well, I can carry you if you like." She shook her head. I knew she wasn't going to let me anyways. Annabeth is a very independent person. "Okay, then let's get going." I started to walk up the stone, trying to set a good speed for Annabeth. Whoosh. I saw an ass go right by my head. I recognized it as Annabeth's. She was already a quarter of the way up. Wow, she had me fooled. I started to sprint then, not wanting to lose from a cheap trick. I was about 20 feet behind her. When something thudded against my chest, I heard a clatter of metal on the ground. I stopped forgetting the race between me and Annabeth. I looked behind me a few steps, and sitting there was a throwing knife. Only this was a special make, it had owl imprints on the hilt. Athena. I knew this would be coming. I looked back up, seeing Annabeth at the top looking down at me with a worried look on her face. I stooped down and picked up the marked knife. I finished the stairs quickly, wanting to get on with this. We were now at the temple. It was really magnificent, the dome reached high into the sky, the very top obscured by clouds. The front of the temple had twelve statues for each major god. I looked at each. Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, and Zeus. Annabeth walked to me. "Well your mother welcomed me with this." I hoped she wouldn't see the owls, or else she would know it was Athena.

"So why is it that she doesn't like you so much?" After looking at the knife. Well, I guess with hurting Sandra, showing you your Greek heritage, and a million other reasons. Even a person who knew nothing of the Greeks could have a grudge on them from Athena.

"It involves time to tell you, and I want to get in there." I pointed to the opening in the marble walls. There were fires on posts that burned on either side of the entrance. Even though it was around 5 and the sun still shining. The opening went about 50 feet high and 20 wide. She nodded. I noticed how her eyes looked at every detail of the building. I guess she is the daughter of the god of knowledge. I started walking, and so did she. Our hands brushed, my whole left arm felt electrified. I didn't show any reaction, neither did she. This was the second time it has happened. I want to speak to Aphrodite also. We were now at the huge opening, and inside was the hall of the gods


End file.
